In the known art it is sometimes necessary to transmit data across unreliable networks or using asynchronous transmission protocols such as User Datagram Protocol (UDP) as the throughput of such sessionless based network transactions is higher than for example, a transaction based on Transmission Control Protocol (TCP).
Consider FIG. 1, an example of a prior art system. Such a system based on servers 103 can execute plurality of applications 123 which transmit billing information. Because of the necessity of performing a number of billing transactions which exceeds the capacity of network 105 using synchronous transactions; or because of the corresponding loss of throughput as the application waits for an acknowledgement of the receipt of a transaction, an asynchronous message 125 is sent over network 105. The asynchronous message is or is not received by a log server 127.
However, log server 127 is not a fault tolerant or high availability server and is therefore considered unreliable 127. All messages which are received are stored 129 in a file system 109 for processing by billing server 111 using billing system 131.
It is understood that because of messaging protocol 125 used and unreliability 127 of log server 107 transactions may be lost.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to significantly improve the reliability of the delivery of messages while increasing or at least maintaining the throughput and while using non reliable networks.